Broken!Science
The official Vedomitale Tumblr is up now, so the information here is STILL canon yet taken slowly into development with the Tumblr. Please keep Canon information on this page were said to be. Broken!Science is a version of Science!Sans that suffered from experiments by his father, leaving him with irreversible effects. He is also the sole survivor from his AU, due to Error managing to erase it, leaving Broken!Science scarred by the damage done. Broken!Science was created by Fandom and Tumblr user Max041(Fandom)/astronomaniac041(Tumblr). ''He plays both roles of '''Protector and Judge in the Multi-Verse.'' Creator Note: Huge thanks to TheNitroFlamer for the sprite! '' Appearance Broken!Science appears strikingly similar to Science!Sans, but his eyes are pupils that glow a cyan blue. He wears a lab coat, black shoes, gray pants, a white T-shirt and no glasses. Like Ink!Sans, his left eye can change shape depending on emotion or his will to change it. However, the shapes could range from mathematical signs to something as simple as a tear. * Angry: The left eye usually changes to an equal sign, while his right changes to a red. * Furious/Ready to Fight: Right eye changes to a deep flaming red and left eye breaks into an equal sign with a line going straight through it. * Annoyed/Nervous/Worried: Left eye changes to an X, no difference for the right. * Confused: Left changes to a question mark. * Surprised: Either both sockets go black, or left eye changes to an exclamation point. * Sadness: The left eye could change to a tear, but if not, both usually glow a darker blue. * Other forms representing emotions. His lab coat has three pockets: Two on each side and one on the top right of his lab coat. He carries items from his past, such as his brother's scarf, Undyne's Spear, a piece of Mettaton NEO, and the tip of Asgore's trident, all in the "void space" that exists inside his lab coat, with other items such as journals and books. Personality Broken!Science is mostly open about most things, which include his past before Error came along and the current events he participates in now. However, he tends to go silent when talking about events that happened during Error's extermination of his AU. Mainly his friends know him, which they claim him to be a laid-back, relaxed person unless someone decides to mess with AUs or his friends across them. In that case, he would become furious and attempt to stop them at almost every cost. Broken believes in second chances, but not for everyone, such as people who had already left a bad impression. He is also very observant about people's actions and only acts if someone he cares for, himself, or the Multi-verse is threatened. He is mainly a chaotic neutral, however, understands there are certain circumstances and events he simply can't tamper with, despite being capable of. However, this would lead to severe conflict if a friend or someone he deeply cared about was the center part of the balance at a moment. Abilities and Powers * Broken!Science has the capability, like Error and Ink!Sans, to jump across AUs and access the Anti-Void, a blank space, similar to the Omega Timeline when not adapting. He at the same time can enter a personal dimension of his, where he could allow people to enter into, store items, and remain there for other possible reasons. He has the unique power to be in worlds, or "spectate", yet not be visible to anyone in that AU UNLESS Broken wishes for them to see him(Or more simply, be there but also not be there.). This is an optional ability of his. * He can travel through time in an instant; short or long-range(Not an actual power of Broken's. Just a reference.) * He can tamper, change, or even completely erase the code of someone or himself, no matter their state (alive, wounded, deceased, etc.)He has the power to summon four kinds of blasters: Gaster Blasters (Undertale), Ultra Blasters, a personal blaster form, and Delta!Blasters (UltraTale). He can use the blasters in different sizes, ways, and strategy. For instance, he can use the blasters, along with the usual forms of use: ** To be Equipped on the wrist or shoulders to act as an "arm blaster" or "shoulder blaster" ** To be sat on top as a transport * Like Error, he also can summon cables at his own will and can change, break, search, and simply view code from any area in the Multiverse. The cables are capable of digging into the ground to use as a sneak attack. * Due to the SOUL forced into his body by W.D Gaster, Broken!Science can also summon a knife from his right eye and even "reset" the statistics of opponents, mainly as a punishment, however. The knife can be thrown, the blade can detach(to act as a "pistol shot"), and can switch into a detached blade; connected with a chain, to use as a swinging melee. * Like Undertale Sans, he can teleport, summon bones, and use the "blue attack" against his opponent. * He also can summon Gaster Hands, which gives him abilities similar to those of Glitchtale Gaster. * His special attack is unknown. * From his time with Dr. Gaster, he learned specific traits and became skilled in engineering. Because of this, he is skilled in technology. He may have other capabilities but are currently unknown as well. Weaknesses * Broken has trouble controlling the entire potential of his powers, making him slightly weaker than he can be. * He is emotionally unstable on topics such as his brother or father. Simply putting it: Bringing it up in combat would most likely make him furious, but doing so not in combat in a sympathetic tone would cause him to cry. * He had also taken mental damage from what happened to his AU, and at the same time what happened in the AU also scarred him (Gaster and his experiments). * As he is emotionally unstable about Gaster and Papyrus, he tends to have nightmares of his father doing experiments or just generally hurting him or his brother. * Since he has half a soul of a murderer, Broken can go insane at times if situations become too intense, or if he just "snaps". This could cause the death of people he cares about, or cause him to even hurt himself. This also forces himself to be fearful of such events, diagnosing him with Dementophobia(the fear of thinking that they are going insane) and Maniophobia(The fear of going insane). * He is EXTREMELY uncomfortable visiting other universes where Gaster acts as a loving parent, though will if there's a legitimate threat in the area there despite his feelings. Relationships ("'''''Feel free to add custom relations; however I will choose if the relationship is going to be CANNON or NON-CANNON to Broken's storyline after the main story." -CreatorMax041)'' Papyrus Papyrus is Broken's brother, however, he is currently dead due to Error's extermination. Broken cares deeply for his brother, like most other Sanses. W.D Gaster W.D Gaster, or how Broken!Science addresses him Dr. Gaster, is the father of both him and Papyrus. He remains neutral toward him since Gaster is partly the reason why he's the way he is currently, but Gaster is also Broken's father, which he cares for deeply. His status is unknown to Broken, though he assumes he was erased when Error damaged his AU to the point beyond repair. Ink!Sans Broken!Science is very fond and cares deeply for Ink because of Ink being there to help him stop Error. He also admires Ink's creativity and spirit. Yet in fandom(and by fandom I mean the people who like to ship every single character in the Undertale Multiverse -_-), he is also partly romantically interested in Ink. Error!Sans Broken despises Error for erasing his universe, killing his brother, and having the idea to end all AUs. He refuses to see Error do such things, knowing that Error might not be killable, but stoppable. At the same time, Broken slightly fears Error, knowing what he can do. The Star Sanses Broken!Science likes the idea of Ink, Dream!Sans and Blueberry!Sans teaming up to help protect the Multiverse as well with others who are willing to fight against people like Error. He also thinks that The Star Sanses is a sign that there will always be good people in the Multiverse. UnderFresh!Sans Broken remains neutral toward Fresh!Sans, however, he is aware of Fresh's true nature. This makes him want to try and stay away from him from a mix of fear and confusion, unaware of what his real form can do. He also makes Broken uncomfortable, slightly. CORE!Frisk Broken thinks highly of CORE!Frisk due to them allowing him to come to the Omega Timeline. He's also grateful for their presence so he can have someone to talk to about what happened to his father after the second time he jumped into the relatable core. Alphys Alphys was the new Royal Scientist after Gaster jumped into the CORE a second time. Broken and Alphys worked together in the Lab until Error arrived and killed her. Friendstale Cast (Non-Canon) Broken sees the Friendstale cast as a good group of friends that are fun to hang around with. However, neither Broken or people from the Friendstale cast have met, as Broken can "spectate" worlds. Espion(Friendstale Canon) Broken and Espion have met before, and personally Broken has small respect, yet fear for Espion. Broken finds his extreme power quite surprising and frightening as if he was to go into battle, from expectation, would cause severe damage. However, because of the worlds he controls(similar to Rho), he has respect for his accomplishments. Though he fears Espion, Espion has no intention of harming him or his colleagues unless they were to harm him(probably impossible) or his worlds. Asthet (Non-Canon) Asthet is Broken's daughter which he cares for a lot, yet doesn't show it. Unlike his wife(also non-cannon), he isn't overprotective over Asthet. Error 404 ('bout time I added this one XD) Broken and 404 have little to no knowledge of each other. Broken understands him as a strange figure similar to AlphaTale!Sans, leading him to believe that the two have somewhat similar pasts. He is also aware of him as a being that has the power to cause mass destruction, which makes him slightly wary of 404. Selena Broken doesn't have much of a personal worry for Selena, yet the two are still disliking of each other due to their general difference of one being a Protector and the other a Destroyer. She is one of Broken's rivals. Devil & Angel Broken has a little care for Angel. He doesn't mind being around or fighting beside Angel and even tends to enjoy some small talk with them. Though on a personal level, he doesn't find much care toward them. On the other hand, Broken has no care once so ever towards Devil and would happily kill him for tormenting the lives of forgotten AUs. He doesn't care, other than on the fact that he is emotionally hurt when telling secrets, for Devil. Multiversal Judges Despite Broken only knowing of AlphaTale Sans and his rumors, Broken had heard of other people with a role similar to his. After actually meeting them, he thought of the others as a new "family" though not considering them to be such. Though, he still cares for them. Details listed below. AlphaTale!Sans Broken & Alpha have never seen either of each other, though he is a believer in Alpha's existence. He's curious about his main origins and possible relations with Error404. Rhosaith Broken is impressed with what Rhosaith has done, and has respect for her accomplishments. However, he is partially annoyed by how Rhosaith seems okay with having Error around, though he is willing to put his hatred/fear aside if needed. He is still curious about her origins and what she's seen that's beyond the Undertale Multiverses. S.T Broken doesn't have much of an understanding of who or what S.T is. Though he is capable of searching through time with code, he finds looking back on personal events quite rude. Other than that, Broken sees S.T as the "veteran who didn't complete basic" in the Judge Panel. Still has some respect for S.T, however. King Multiverse Broken considers King as the "Asgore" of the Multiverse. He has high respect for his capabilities and role in the Multiverse, yet has a small annoyance with the purple-colored strings on his face. Though he doesn't remark it, it reminds him of Error. Despite this, he still keeps respect for him, though is tempted to watch his moves at times. Calibri Ten Broken views Calibri, since she's extremely young, as a rookie at a heavy disadvantage due to little experience. He believes that she still has much to learn in the front lines of the job and would be willing to take her under his wing if so approved; to act as a mentor as while he learns as well. Non-Cannon Section Of Relations Note: Anyone can add a relation with a character here, just do me a favor and spare me from any romantic-relations ^^ Who knows, might even be cannon one day. Binary!Sans They're like pals...I guess. Since binary is related to computers and computers are connected with science. Trivia Cannon * Broken!Science has a total of 4 SOULs in his body. ("Error's", Broken!Science, Bravery Soul, and a mix of a "child who would end everything" and W.D Gaster's). * Broken!Science can choose between playing his real leitmotif(Megalovania) or his fake one(Song that Might play When you Fight Sans). It depends if he's taking whoever he's fighting seriously or not. * The original idea of Science!Sans was made by talkingsoup. * Delta!Blasters are the name of the type of blasters Delta!Sans uses, created by Animation Zorox. However, the AU itself is community shared, so anyone can continue their version of the story. * Broken plays a role similar to Delta!Sans's, however, tries to stay neutral for most people at first glance other than Error!Sans. * Broken tends to write notes on people or things he doesn't know well. A lot of notes. * Broken's lab coat acts like his own space as most of the things he has to seem to disappear into his coat and reappear when he pulls them out. * Broken!Science's HP, DEF, and ATK are unknown to everyone except people he has revealed the information to. His stats only appear as "???" in battle. * Broken!Science is aware of other Multiverses, but can't travel to them without tampering with code. * It's quite unsure if Broken!Science has other capabilities similar to Error or Ink, due to him rarely using combat tactics as a first resort, for mostly everyone other than Error!Sans. * Broken!Science has a soft spot for creativity in his heart since creativity was used to help stop Error and realize his new place in the Multiverse. * He tends to sing quietly to himself when alone. * His "blush colors" are blue and purple, oddly enough. * Broken likes to drink bleach, as bleach doesn't seem to hurt him. * He can do the..."Star eyes" -_- * The '''main reason '''Broken has the ability to time travel is so he can say "Well; I'm the Doctor!", a reference to one of the creator's favorite TV shows. * Broken, never learning the name of his AU, calls his AU "Home" instead of a title. * He is the newest member of what he calls, "The Multiversal Judge Panel". However, because of his other role as '''Protector, he has small conflicts with the others. * Broken has only used his Bad Time eye '''''once. * He has a tendency to give new people he meets pins; others are unsure about what they do exactly. * He has an abnormal sixth finger ''on his left hand(Reference) * He can't be affected by time change; unless it was by the standards of the Universe or if he was to change time himself. Except he can't. * He can close his ''pupils ''along with his eye sockets, making it look like a pupil could be half-opened. * Despite his extra finger, since he likes to sing in his spare time, he also has a light guitar in his Lab coat dimension; which he uses to practice singing and such. * His companion, 'Fido, exists in the same pocket dimension that his lab coat is. Non-Cannon | Fanon? '''(anyone is free to add here, it may even become cannon to Broken eventually :P) * Broken has a unicorn called 'Princess Fluffy-Sparklez'. (You're welcome) * he has a robotic arm Gallery 20170630_091846.jpg|Sadness (By DerpyBlueberrySans) 20170630_103147.jpg|Confused (By DerpyBlueberrySans) 20170630_110704.jpg|Surprised (By DerpyBlueberrySans) 20170630_112432.jpg|Angered (By DerpyBlueberrySans) 20170630_113351.jpg|Furious (By DerpyBlueberrySans) 20170630_115836.jpg|Anxious (By DerpyBlueberrySans) Canon_Broken_Overworld_Sprite.png|By Kkcantgetright17 Category:OCs Category:Protectors Category:Skeleton Category:The Judge Role